


Sweet Incarceration

by Tales_of_Fae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae
Summary: Diavolo might have been a bit too jealous that you had been spending more time with Lucifer than you did with him.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Sweet Incarceration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depressedhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/gifts).



Something clicked. Something was wrong. Diavolo wasn’t sure what it was but he didn’t like seeing you in another’s man’s coat. Entering Lucifer’s office and seeing you all cuddled up under the other demon’s warm clothing had not only lit a fire inside him, but raised hell in his mind and sent his blood boiling. He didn’t like it. There was no need to put a name on whatever this feeling was but the future King of the Devildom couldn’t see like this any longer.

How could you assist Lucifer in sorting through all his paperwork to make him end up like this? While you sat so comfortably on the edge of Lucifer’s desk, absolutely clueless to what state a simple gesture had done to him, the turmoil inside him heightened with every second that passed with your body adorned by Lucifer’s belonging, by Lucifer’s smell… on the body that Diavolo had claimed as his, time and time again.

Not even hearing the click of the door behind him, being as immersed in your work as you were, with quick long strides, Diavolo stood before you with eyebrows furrowed into a nasty frown. An expression that you were not used to seeing on your boyfriend’s face. “Lord Dia-…” You hesitated, feeling the weight of his champagne gaze on you. You could sense that there was something bothering him so you held your tongue back, reevaluating what you wanted to say before you even spoke.

“If you were feeling cold, you could’ve come to me. My office is right next door…” Shaking his head, you could see a frenzy of emotions flickering through his eyes, his usual baritone even lower than usual with a raspy edge to it.  
There was a violent storm brewing right before you and you were not sure what you could possibly say to soothe him. It was not that your Dia was too proud to tell you what he felt, but maybe he didn’t even realize what he was feeling and why he was feeling the way he did. Spreading your legs wide, you reached out to your boyfriend, gently placing your hands on his forearms and pulling him closer to you, pushing your thighs even further apart since your man was quite large compared to you.

“Come closer, Dia.” Even as his body was so full of tension, you can feel him ease a bit, exhaling heavily as he responded to your request, leaning down so that your faces were on the same level, his large hands propped on your sides, steadying himself in your embrace. Using the pet name that you used only in private, it wasn’t without an effect on him, the surge of thirst inside of him was now unstoppable. 

Cradling his face between your gentle hands, you smoothed your thumb between his eyebrows softly, soothing him as if he were a pet that sought reassurance and peace, in the softness that you had to offer. With a shaky breath, Diavolo had said something under his breath but it didn’t register the first time. He had been averting his gaze and you craved to find some answers simply by looking at him.

When it came to Dia, those topaz orbs spoke a thousand words and his lips needn’t even move. Sliding your small hands down to his nape, you squeezed him enough to urge him to look at you, but what you saw was so much more than you had gambled for. 

“Strip.” He stated sternly, the dominance of a King ringing loudly in his tone, a voice that he never used on you except when you were in the bedroom, except now, you were in Lucifer’s office.  
When your eyes widened slightly, you were met with a gentle smile hooking your boyfriend’s lips upwards yet they didn’t meet his eyes. They told another story and one that he would write all over you with his body. Of that, you were certain. 

Under his watchful gaze, you slipped Lucifer’s coat off you, which Diavolo immediately discarded by desecrating right before your eyes, nothing but ashes remaining in his hand, disappearing before you as if he held nothing. While his attention was still trained on you, he gave you an encouraging nod to proceed, finding you awestruck by the small demonstration of contempt and derision that he had held begrudgingly against the eldest demon brother’s garment.

Who cared? You deftly worked on the buttons of your blouse, leaving it open and exposing your breasts snuggly cupped in your bra, the faint shadows of your cleavage eliciting an unintentional groan from Diavolo. As much as you were fond of his chest, he was absolutely enamoured with your soft breasts which he often laid his head on or had done much more impure actions to. He continued to watch you strip your blouse off, shaking his head when you reached back to unhook your bra. 

“No?” The meekly asked question slipped out of your mouth, unsure what Diavolo exactly had in mind. 

Inching closer to you and closing the distance between you, the tip of your noses brushed softly as your demon prince murmured huskily, shaking his head once again. “No means no, darling. Now, kiss me, my love. I am going to taste your lips first…” He didn’t need to say it. You knew what was coming.  
Wrapping your arms tightly around his neck, you pulled him in closer, lifting yourself slightly from the desk and sealing your lips in a scorching kiss, Dia not wasting a moment to nibble on yours, prying them open, forcing his tongue inside your mouth, exploring it with fervency that took your breath away. 

Not feeling his hands on you, he had been skillfully working on shedding his own jacket and chemise, granting him what he wanted to feel the most. Your hands on him. Keeping your lips sealed tightly, Lucifer’s office slowly filled with a mix of your gasps and Dia’s groans, his hands wrapped around your wrists, unhooking them from his neck and slid them to his bare shoulders, trailing them down to his wide chest, the grazing of your nails on his skin eliciting a pleasurable shudder through his body. His heart was beating loud and hard in his chest.

Your man was as weak for you as you were for him, even when he held every single bit of control in the Devildom.  
He knew that your hands would be his demise and accompanied by your lips and your glimmering eyes, Diavolo would have no chance to resist you. The bulge in his trousers was already twitching, ready to break free and find home in your warmth, just a mere touch of you making him ready to take over you. But, If there was anything he had to do, he would have to make sure you were ready for him.

“Let me see your hands.” A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest when you sneakily brushed the tips of your digits on his ripped abs, knowing how much you appreciated every single inch of him. It was a command that you knew very well but you did enjoy the taut muscles of your boyfriend’s abdomen rippled under your featherlight touch.  
In any other situation, he would have allowed you to worship him with your mouth, wet kisses and nips covering his entire body while you sated his inexorable ache for you. But right then, he wanted you to ache for him, squirm in need for his cock, to fill you.

“I might be laughing, dear but I assure you.” He tilted his head slightly and licked his lips, slow and pensive. His countenance spoke volumes, Diavolo was fighting to stay in control. “I am not joking.” Relenting, you removed your hands from the heat of his skin, already missing, craving him. Diavolo wound his white tie tightly around your wrist, clearing his throat. “Tight? Too much?”

Locking your eyes on gold, you tried to twist your wrists, testing them as your lover wished. You sighed shakily, the disappointment that washed over you mixed with the anticipation of what was to come, giving Diavolo a weak nod. “Green.” 

A devilish grin spread across his face, his voice coming out in a low rumble, almost like a growl of a wild jungle cat awaiting the right moment to pounce on their prey and claim them. With his hands settled on your bare waist, your skin erupted in small goosebumps, your body shuddering while he hiked his digits up your body so damn slowly, adamant on turning you into putty before marking you where he desired you the most.  
Closing the distance between you, your lips parted slowly, awaiting your lover’s kiss when he simply left a small kiss on your cheek, rubbing the tip of his nose with yours, his lips hooked into a teasing half-smile. 

“Show me how good you can be for me, darling. Lift your hands up and make sure they stay there.” He whispered huskily in your ears, his low baritone reverberating inside of you, a familiar ache building inside of you when his lips gently brushed under your ear, trailing wet kisses down the column of your neck, sucking and nipping your lips along the way, blemishes would soon be blooming across your skin, hickeys that would be visible for all to see. 

One of his hands held on to your calf, forcing you to place your other foot on the desk, leaning your back down on the desk while his slightly calloused digits meandered up and down your smooth skin. He was… oh so delighted that you were wearing a skirt that night. 

His other hand traced the lines of your bra, the tip of his black tinted nails brushed over the softness of your mounds, hooking under the cup that covered your breast pulling it down on one side and then moving to the other to do the soon, finally exposing the sensitive beads that your lover wanted to taste. 

“Dia… What if Lucifer comes in?” You croaked as he sucked on your collarbone, soft lips careening down to your breasts, accompanied by harsh kisses, his teeth barely sinking into your skin while, from another end, his hand had found something else occupy itself with, now that you laid back against the cold wood of Lucifer’s desk, all your efforts were now splayed around you and over the floor. 

“What about it, Princess? Is Lucifer really your concern right now?” He hummed before taking one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking on it fervently, listening to you whine out in submission. When you were with Diavolo, you were not allowed to think of any other man, especially when he had you in such a position, with one leg placed over his shoulder, tempting him to explore further and check whether you were truly as affected as your mewls made it seem. 

Stroking the wetness of your panties, Diavolo snickered, pressing against the top of your slit, knowing exactly where your clit was. “I wonder if I can make a mess out of you with your panties still on.” God, he didn’t have to wonder because he almost had you going over the edge, the ministrations of his deft fingers joining the earnest display of yearning of his lips and tongue, circling around your nipple before sucking in his mouth deeply.

With purposeful undulating motions, Diavolo easily coaxed your first orgasm out of you, applying just the right amount of pressure on your hidden clit, the dampness of the cloth separating you aiding your lover in drawing different shapes to have you tip over the edge, alternating between tight circles and straight lines, whirling you right into a frenzy of sensations. 

Keeping his fingers trained on you, Diavolo let go of your nipple with a loud pop, towering over you as he took in the spectacle that played so beautifully beneath him, pulling your panties to the side so he could get a better look at the wet mess that you were. 

With your slick lips parted, you panted his name and gripped the edge of the desk, feeling the pleasure course through your veins, a wave of tremors washing over you, your lashes fluttering against your cheek, unknowing that your lover had freed his aching erection while watching you gradually come down from your high. 

“So beautiful.” He kissed the calf that was positioned at his neck, bringing the other over his shoulder, bestowing another soft kiss upon it before pressing his hands on your thighs, sliding you down the desk until your supple cheeks met his hips, his thick length weighing heavy over your exposed core. “I’m so glad that I have you as my princess, dear.”

With a sweet smile painted on his lips, you felt your own lips draw into one of your own, happiness making your heart swell and quicken. Bright onyx shining through the short locks of auburn covering his eyes, you could see the gentleness of his expression morphing into something more malicious as he finally started to move his hips.

Anchoring you to the desk, Diavolo began rolling his lips so deliciously, building the pleasure inside of you once again, Teasing your slit, the tip of his cock rubbing on your sensitive nub with each smooth glide of his hips, his hands gripped strongly right above your knee, fingers digging into the soft flesh of your thigh, robbing you from any possible movement.

While Diavolo stilled you with all his might, he relished the way you fought against the restraints binding your wrists, your frustration showing as you bit your lip, keeping yourself from whining while your lover drove you mad. Every time you thought he would finally enter you, the demon prince has your legs quivering against his chest, your heels pressing into the back of his shoulders as hard as you could.

“I’ll have none of that, Princess. Don’t hold it in. Tell me what’s on your mind.” He groaned, clearly reaching the end of his wits, his hips never ceasing the excruciating to and fro, his hard cock gliding over your dripping core, coating himself in your essence.

“Dia… fuck… please…” You moaned, your arms squirming while you fought against your restraints, feeling the tight knot in your stomach threaten to snap at any minute.

“Please what, darling? Hngh… You need to tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you… I would never refuse you.”  
“I can’t take it, Dia… I want you. Fuck me…” With trembling lips, you looked up at your boyfriend, professing to him breathlessly, tears forming in the corner of your eyes from the edging you had to suffer.

Groaning your name, Diavolo finally lined himself to your soaked entrance, his black nails into your flesh, pushing your knees further towards your chest as he finally found home. With one smooth and deep thrust, making you cry out as he stretched you, filling you to the brim, his large shaft reaching so deep in the position that he had you in.

“You feel so good…” A string of curses tumbled from your lips, Diavolo growled deeply as he felt your insides sucking him in, your slick walls pulsing and tightening around him. “Hell… you’re breathtaking, my dear.” 

The stationary on Lucifer’s desk rattled each time Diavolo’s hips rammed into you, the sound of glass shattering and loud thumps of books falling only fueling your lover’s almost violent pace. The collateral damage that ensued from your intimacy was not without reason, Diavolo was certain that the eldest demon brother would soon make an appearance: the cacophony between the ruckus, a delicious result of your lover fucking you hard and so thoroughly and the lewd concord of lustful sounds orchestrated by the demon prince himself.

The louder you became, the more his ego swelled, pride overflowing from him while Lucifer’s office was turned into a den that Asmodeus would die to be a part of. The sound of your skins slapping against one another, the gushing of your wet core louder as Diavolo pounded into you, your soaping pussy milking him every time his cock disappeared inside of you then thrust back out to ram into to you, a vicious and violent cycle that had every part of you at your lover’s mercy.  
“Tell me, darling. Does this feel good?” He grunted, his breath erratic and his chest heaving while pressed against your thighs. Pushing your knees even wider, Diavolo angled his hips, sinking himself even deeper inside of you, the tip of his cock was not only grazing your sweet spot but hitting it consistently, sending you into a flurry of overstimulation.

“Darling… What colour!?” Diavolo growled aggressively, afraid to lose that string of sanity as he felt himself inch closer to his climax, yet, he was frightened of the prospect of potentially harming you.  
“Greeeeeeeen!” You keened, the whimpers held on to were now falling freely, arousing your unhinged lover to finally let loose. Now that you gave him the green light, Diavolo found the deepest angle, diving deeper than ever into the deep pits of your soaked walls. Grasping you harshly on either side of your hips, he prayed to you in the middle of his delirium of lust. 

“Let me hear you, my love. I promise to make you feel so good… Mark you… every… where.”  
Picking up the pace, the wooden desk was scratching against the floor, another victim to the onslaught of the demon prince’s sheer power. Every thrust echoed through your entire body, your small figure folded in half, almost overstimulating you and sending you over the edge. Suddenly, your back arched, your legs tensing and heels digging into his shoulders, the curl of your toes adding to all the signs that the knot in your stomach would soon snap.  
“Dia… please… I’m…”  
“Let go, baby… I’ll take you there.” He panted, the eminent twitch of his cock inside of you telling of his impending release. “Hah… I’m about to come too…”

Biting down on the inner flesh of your thighs, you both moaned in harmony, your cunt insistently clenching around his cock, the erratic rhythm of Diavolo’s thrusts increasing until you both saw stars, he continued to force himself in and out of you. Your welcoming walls milked him as you came down from your high, Diavolo spilling himself inside of you, marking you as he so promised. 

While you both stilled, small beads of sweat trickled down your temples as you both tried to catch your breath. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Your demon prince murmured, peppering your inner thigh with soft kisses, where he had bitten and taking the liberty, to shower you with more on the other leg. 

Slowly slipping his shaft out of you, he spread your knees wide and watched your combined essence seeping out of you, the white trail that was proof that he had marked you was dripping onto the desk beneath you.  
“Beautiful…” With a beaming smile, he sat you right back up by your waist, keeping your wrists bound and placed your arms around his neck. “Let’s get you to my room.” 

“Hm… I would like a warm bath.” You mused, clearly in daze from being fucked so damn hard by your demon prince. 

“Tsk, tsk…” He clicked his tongue teasingly and chuckled, the reverberation of his laugh coursing through your own body as he wrapped your legs around him, covering your upper body with his blouse and carrying you out of Lucifer’s office, shirtless and absolutely shameless. What had transpired there was something that he was proud of, something that he felt the need to do as your male. “I’m not done yet, darling.” 

You tightened your arms around Diavolo’s neck, nuzzling your face against his warm skin, somehow feeling Lucifer’s piercing crimson gaze on you. The eldest of the brothers didn’t dare open his mouth or speak, clearly deducing from your state and Diavolo’s naked back and his trousers hanging loosely around his hips. 

“Cancel all meetings for the evening and tomorrow as well.” 

“That shall be done, Lord Diavolo.” The usually scolding tone from Lucifer seemed awfully tight-lipped, the words audible enough to make sure that the prince’s words were acknowledged.

“Also, you’ll have to get yourself a new coat. My princess was no longer in need for it.” Even as he calmly spoke those words, there was no possible way to mask the possessiveness laced in each and every word. Not waiting for a response, Diavolo’s footsteps clicked rhythmically against the cold tiles of the mansion, soon taking you to his desired destination.  
Nearing your ears, his soft lips brushed against the shell of your ear, sending tremors across your body, the inevitable tingling sensation making you seek warmth in your lover’s heated figure. “I’m not going to stop tonight until I have you feeling so sore, so full, you’ll be crying from all the pleasure.”

Fuck. You didn’t have to tell him that you were already feeling sensitive, a dull ache residing in your core, feeling a familiar soreness inside as you clenched your walls together, trying to ensure not to make the mess he made of you, spill. You were in big trouble. 

Feeling your thighs flex and your hips thrust against his abs, he laughed. Low, sexy.. and dangerous. “Once you beg me to stop, when you really, actually mean it.” Opening the door to his room, he kissed your forehead so lovingly and murmured huskily. “Only then will we enjoy a warm bath together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to you, boo <3


End file.
